The present invention pertains to conductor joints useful for carrying large electrica currents with relatively low power consumption. More particularly, the present invention relates to a conductor joint which incorporates a connector that shrinks onto and clampingly engages conductors when the combination is subjected to relatively low temperature. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful for correcting conductors used to activate magnets at temperature near 77 degrees Kelvin.